This Love
by Naki-Kun
Summary: Two new Shinobis have arrived in Konohagakure Village. One is a murderer and the other is a demon.What lies ahead for Naruto and the rest?Yaoi.Two years after the defeat of Zabuza and Haku. Sorry for bad spelling and grammar!R&R!


Naoko does not own Naruto whatsoever, so all Flames can go to hell for all she cares!  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Naoko:Konnichiwa! It is me Naoko once again with a story that I would like to be a great hit! The name of this story is of no importance to you unless you want to mark this story as of one of your favorites. I am planning on making various dozen chapters from this story. What inspired me to make and write this story is when I found out of a thing, or should I say manga, called Naruto. Never in my life have I ever read this manga and then right there I decided that I should try something new...so I read it.What really suprised me about the manga is that the characters, from time to time, became a bit OOC(Out Of Character) and then back to being their natural selves. Right now I am reading of the part where Haku was planning to kill Naruto but then Sasuke interviened and he got hit instead. Poor Sasuke... and Naruto...They have finally realized their secret love for each other!!::sobs:: Oh, and so sad too!!It made me cry when I finished it(I have the new Shonen Jump so..) ::cries of joy:: but sooner or later I will get the new Shonen Jump! I HAVE to see what happens next!  
  
Yanagi:Oh well, hey Naki?::looks at Naoko::  
  
Naoko:What?  
  
Yanagi: Where is everyone?  
  
Naoko:ehhh?::looks around::Oh man! They left me AGAIN! Stupid muses! I swear that I will never again have another muse in my life!!!::yanks out hair in frustruation::Aaargh!!  
  
Kakashi: ::Walks in::Yo, sorry I'm late. I got dragged away on my way here by crazy Kakashi fangirls.  
  
Naoko & Yanagi: LIAR!  
  
Kakashi:Actually, it's true. ::looks out window:: See for yourselves.  
  
Naoko & Yanagi: ::look out window:: Holy shit!! ::see fangirls screaming for Kakashi and flashing their privates::  
  
Yanagi: ::faints::  
  
Naoko:Ok, whatever! Now we start this amazing yet stupid story! Be amazed by the mastery that is Naruto!!  
  
Kakashi: Warning! This story is yaoi, shounen-ai (boyxboy)... Homophobes, step away from the story. Thank you  
  
Naoko: You do a great commercial voice, you know that?  
  
Kakashi:Yep! I'm perfect!  
  
*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
A New Chance Of Love  
  
It was the hottest day yet in Konohagakure village. It hasn't rained for over a month and as was a drought (did I spell that right?). Plants and trees were dying, craving for at least a drop of water.  
  
Children that were usually outside, playing with their friends, were in their houses from the heat. The streets were filled with running people, rushing their errands so they can go home and keep away from the hotness of the sun.  
  
Naruto and the rest of cell 7, which consisted of himself, Sakura, and Sasuke, were waiting outside in the forest for Kakashi to arrive. They groaned under the blazing sun, shielding themselves from roasting. "Where the hell is he?" Sakura moaned, placing her knees on the ground for she could not stand any longer.  
  
"The bastard is probably thinking of a new excuse for us!" Yelled Naruto. He stomped his foot on the dry ground and proceded to brag about how early he got up in the morning.(Nine o'clock in the morning. Excluding his usual morning routine of staying thirty minutes longer in bed.)  
  
"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke snapped. He look at Sakura, who sat upright in joy.As if on response, Sakura's,"yeah! Shut up already!" was heard. Naruto hanged his head and sighed. 'When will Sakura ever like me back?' He thought. His trail of thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi dropped down from a tree.  
  
"Yo, there was a kid who lost his dog and I was helping on finding it on the way here."He said. "LIAR!!" Was the usual response of the three Genin. Kakashi chuckled. 'God, they have changed so much.' It had been two years since they killed Zabusa and Haku. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now fourteen and excellent ninja (not really, which is why they aren't Hokages).  
  
Tsunade became the next and fifth Hogake as the fourth died of Old Age. Sakura was still a lovesick fangirl for Sasuke so not much has changed.  
  
As Kakashi proceded to explain the mission over again(because Sakura is too stupid to understand!!), Naruto's mind wandered off to a place where the grass was red and the sky was purple. Where little bunnies killed each other with shuriken and kunais (my stupid, retarded Microsoft word doesn't allow me to use italycs!! That sucks!!), and where chibi Sasukes ran around trying to get away from Sasuke-eating foxes.  
  
Yep, that is what Naruto's little world of imagination looks like!!God help us all! 'I wonder what Sakura-chan will think of me if I start to act like bastard Sasuke...Ehh, heck no!! Even I wouldn't sink THAT low!!' Naruto laughed out loud at his silent joke, which only made Kakashi and the rest look at him strangely.  
  
"Well, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted (I always say that when I get pissed off at my friends when they interrupt me! Ok! Back to the story!), there is a small problem in Sunagakure Village (for all you that do not have the Naruto books, that means The Sand Village, or village hidden in the sand.God, I'm retarded!).  
  
"As it seems, there is a strange ninja terrorizing the village, destroying everything in it's path. This is a Class B mission so I want you all to be prepared. This afternoon at 4:00 you meet me just outside the gate of Konohagakure. Got it?" He said, looking around to make sure everyone understood. "Yes, sir!" The three Genins said in unision, then glared at each other. Kakashi secretly smiled under his mask and his visible eye curved in laughter.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Naoko:Just a little note in between, k? The chapter is yet to be done!!::claps hands over her mouth::God I'm so happy! It's 10:00 pm at night and my eye is twiching in amusment and I have a stupid, sickenly sweet smile and I'm giggling like an idiot. These are signs that this story is going to be a success, and that, unlike the others, this one will be finished. So, now I'll go away so that you little readers can read the rest! I wish you all good luck for the FCAT next week! I think that I did good myself so I'm just as equally happy as my classmates, which isn't much.  
  
For you readers that have read my past stories, please notice that I have matured a lot since my last stories... It has been months since I wrote my last story and no, I am not planning to retire early... I plan to be a writer in FanFiction.net for a long time since I am only 16 ¾, and March 26 is my birthday and I am very happy that I will be turning 17. Oh! Advanced news, I will not be writting much next month because I am going to be moving to my new house, so the computer will be taken out and it'll take a while for me to organize all my stuff , but on the meantime, I plan to write a lot so good bye! Please enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to review me wishing me a happy Birthday!  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
About 3:20 pm...  
  
Naruto packed his shurikens in his Shuriken Holster, making sure he had all that was needed. He wore his usual pale orange outfit and his graduate Hitai-Ate headband. "Looks like I'm ready for the mission. Ahhh, there seems to be just about enough time to go to Ichiraku Noodle Bar! Alright, misu ramen!" Naruto rushed out the door of his apartment, not forgetting to lock the door and headed straight for Ichiraku.  
  
Naruto was so caught up in his fantasies about eating all the type of ramen in the world that he accidentaly knocked over a solid figure. "Oh sorry 'bout that!" He grinned, streching his hand out to the mystery person. The person looked up and glared at him, a scowl set on his pale face. "Watch where you're going, stupid." They said, helping themself up. Naruto huffed and glared right back, a look equal to that of the person.  
  
"What's your name? I don't plan on crashing into you again and calling you 'Mystery-Person-Whose-Name-I-Don't-Know', right?" It sounded like a statement more than a question. The person frowned, and brushed an invisible dust off his shoulder. "My name is Hirake...You must be the nine- tailed demon fox, right? Naruto." He said softly.(Since Naruto is 14, two years have passed since Mizuki told him that he was the demon fox!!Take that Kusuri!!Oh, and Hirake totally disobayed the decree!!)  
  
Naruto looked down, suddenly interested on his zori (traditional japanese sandals). "Yeah, that's me. So you hate me too, right? Everybody else does, anyways."He whispered. Hirake looked shocked.  
  
"Why would I hate you. I've only just met you. What other people say about you isn't true, right?You're not really evil. Just misunderstood."(Damn man, this guy went from Sasuke-kun attitude to... Me attitude. Yes, I am like that because I am a very open minded person. No, really I am! You could tell me anything and I'll listen to your problems and help you get through them.From time to time and only to certain people!)  
  
He smiled, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. That seemed to cheer him up. "HEY!" Naruto chirped. "You wanna eat ramen with me!?!" He jumped up and down, a smile etched on his lips.(I swear, I say the wierdest of words just to make me seem mature even if I don't know them. Really, I have no idea what etched means, all I know is that it sounded good in my head when I reread this sentence, so... I'm very intellegent but sometimes I have the intellegence of a donkey's ass. Sucks, ne?)  
  
"Is that a date?" He asked, a smirk setting on his face. Naruto stopped bouncing for a moment to understand what he meant, then... "Uhh, oh no." A small blush appeared on Naruto's face.  
  
Hirake laughed and headed off. "Come on, Naruto, show me the way!" Naruto ran next to Hirake and slowly, but softly, their shoulders touched, sending small shivers down their spine.  
  
'What is this feeling' Naruto mused, looking down at his open hands in shock, 'why am I feeling this strange emotion towards him. I barely know him! He's a guy too! Shouldn't I feel disgusted by this?'  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Naoko:Should I continue? It's almost 11:00 and I should be getting off to sleep but it seems that I want to write a lot today so I'll continue this chapter, hopefully making it a long chapter unlike the others.  
  
*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
"Lord Hokage. News of Riku is returning, it seems that he is intend on staying at Kirigakure Village(village hidden in the mist). He is still on his mission on finding the secret spy, Lord Hokage." A Jônin explained to Tsunade. Lord Tsunade smiled, focusing her attention outside the window. "A- a-are you listening, Lord Hokage." Tsunade scowled, turning to look at the Jônin. "Of course, I'm not deaf. The reports you have spoken of make absolute sense.You may leave." She signaled her hand and turned her attention fully to the window. The Jônin bowed and stumbled out the door.  
  
"Foolish." A voice said, his silk smooth voice echoing in the room. "True." Tsunade muttured, rolling her eyes. "What are you planning to do now?" Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly to Tsunade's desk. She sighed, and rubbed her gentle temples. "It is yet not known. Sooner or later I will become old, and a new Hokage to fill my place. It is troubling now, I must say."  
  
"I see." Was the only response that came. Kakashi walked toward the window. "Is he here?" He asked. "Yes, he'll be on your team tomorrow." Tsunade replied. Kakashi nodded and jumped out the window with blinding speed.  
  
Roof to roof, his thought trailed off. 'Is he dangerous after all? What am I to expect from this child?' Landing a few miles from the gate of Konohagakure, Kakashi sighed. 'What am I to do with you, Ikane?'  
  
*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* About 3:30 pm...  
  
Sasuke packed his bags and readied himself for the mission. He strolled around the manor, glaring at everything in his path (only a few things that were in his path because he is not a very social person.). He stopped in front of a giant portrait on a pure white wall. There in, was a picture of a young black haired boy with his parents in back of him. Next to the kid was another boy. He looked just like the young boy but a cold, bitter look placed over his eyes.  
  
Sasuke stared,then proceded to the next room, sighing to himself. Itachi... Oniisan, how I miss you...Even if you are a murderer, you took care of me...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Come on big brother!" A young five year old child bounced up and down, waiting for his oniisan to return.He stood on the bottom of the stairs, looking up to the retreating figure that was his brother. Finally, a boy who looked about eight years old, slowly walked down the stairs. "You are so impatient, Sasuke. You little brat!" He laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Hie eyes, though, did not show happiness at all.  
  
Itachi walked in front of his parents and bowed. "Mother. Father. Sasuke and I are going to train for a while. We will be back at about eight o'clock. Do not worry about us."Then he walked towards the door, opening it a little. "Are you coming Sasuke, or will you be standing there your whole life!" He smiled as Sasuke bounced and ran out of the door.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sasuke asked five minutes later. "You'll see." Was all that was heard. They walked around the forest, Sasuke looking confused all of a sudden. (Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!A confused Ssuke! Isn't that adorable!!)  
  
When they reached their destination, Sasuke looked in awe. The forest were about 20 feet high. There was a beautiful crystal clear lake resting on the side of a short but large in base, house. The house looked like an old traditional chinese house. Frog designs on each corner of the house. The roof was pointing up, in old brick style about 3,000 years old.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." Sasuke said, staring at his sorroundings. There were birds and little furry animal chasing each other. Rainbow colored cat fishes swam andjumped in the late, their reflection on the late shining with beauty and hope. (god, I suck at happy moments!!)  
  
"I knew you would like it." Itachi said, staring down at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked over to the lake. Bending down on his knees, he slowly traced his fingers at the surface of the water, little fishes rushing in to nibble at his small, chubby fingers. (Like all little children, Sasuke is a little fat. But not fat like "Damn!", and not fluffy either, just kind of like a round adorable face like a baby and his stomach is a bit, you know, cutely out.)  
  
"Thank you." Sasuke whispered, his eyes shining. His oniisan chuckled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Anything for you, little bro."  
  
*End Flashback*( I'm sorry if that sucked but I'm not that good with flashbacks, read my other stories to prove it!)  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Naoko:Should I end the story now, or later? I want to finish it tonight so that I can finally go to FF.net, so I'll end it...Nah! It's 2:00 in the morning, a time when normal people are asleep, which is mainly why I am awake!Lol!!  
  
I'm just so hyper! I have never been this hyper since the Twin Tower downfall, when I was laughing my butt off looking at the antlike stick figures that were people, jumping down the buildings! It was sooo funny, but please don't hate me if you don't find this amusing. Ok, goodbye for now!  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
At four o'clock, the trio stood silently on the outside of Konohagakure gate.They were waiting impatiently for their sensei to turn up. Sakura was the one to break the silence. She stomped her foot on the ground and huffed.  
  
"I am sick and tired of this! I HATE waiting!" Sakura growled, digging her nails in the hem of her dress. "Deal with it and shut up." Sasuke snapped, glaring at her. Both Naruto and Sakura look at him with their mouths open. Then... 'thud'. Sakura's body fell to the groung, obeying the laws of gravity. Naruto, too caught up looking at Sasuke in shock, didn't catch her.  
  
Kakashi jumped from a random tree(Again). "Yo, I was caught up in my thoughts today. Forgot we had a mission." The usual "LIAR!" wasn't heard this time. Kakashi glanced over at the still form of Sakura, and Naruto staring at Sasuke, recieving a look of hatred from said boy.  
  
'Oh lord. What happened now.' He sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Naoko:That is about enough for the first chapter because I am not that good with long chapters so sorry!  
  
Yanagi:Be sure to review Naoko.  
  
Kakashi:Yeah, just press that purple button at the end of the page, write anything and Naoko here will be happy. She just wants a lot of reviews for this chapter.  
  
Naoko:Do NOT!  
  
This is a group of writers in FF.net that inspired me:  
  
Shirohane: You are the coolest!!! Your stories really amaze me even if I can't remember their names that good because I'm not really Japanese, I am IRISH!!!Wahhhhh!!::sobs::  
  
DJ Moves: I love all your Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories, and one of my favorites, Why I Hate You, really, really made me cry!  
  
Frizzy: I love your Harry Potter stories. They are one of the best! Please continue to write!  
  
HieiandKuramalover:Your stories crack me up! They are absolutely awesome!  
  
And last but not least:  
  
I want to thank my beta, Ikane, without her, this story is a piece of Bullshit that I happened to find in the floor:  
  
Ikane: Thank you so much for your help! You're the best. And since you're the best, you desreve the best.::Hands out chocolate covered Kakashis and Sasukes::  
  
Thank you!!! Please review me so that I may continue this story!!  
  
Story is going to get better in the future if it is too corny for your tastes.  
  
And lastly, I love you Inyuasha!!(my lover. And yes, that is how the name is spelled!!)  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°  
  
Preview of the next chapter...  
  
Kakashi stood up and waited, his hands in his pocket.It seemed like hours later before a figure walked through the door. He or she(Kakashi couldn't tell.) had long black hair that reached down to his shoulder.(Think of Count D from Petshop Of Horrors, but younger looking and without the freaky, yet cute different colored eyes.) He/She had deep Hazel eyes and a mysterious smile that could fool even the best of shinobis.  
  
He wore black pants that reached down to his ankles and a tight long sleeved black shirt that hung to him like second skin. In shorter and easy words, Ikane was hot! He was one of the most beautiful yet strange and scary things, or people, that Kakashi had ever seen. His, eyes, his scowl, his pale, smooth skin that was just begging to be touched and kissed...  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Naoko:That's about it!! Bye!!  
  
Kakashi:Review!!  
  
Yanagi:Tell Naoko what you want for the next chappie in your review please?  
  
Naok:Yeah!! Tell me!!!  
  
Naoko again:I edited this again just for Kusuri...or was it Kurusi? I don' know! Well, Hirake broke the decree, ok.  
  
Ikane, my beta is a girl, and wanted to be described as extremely sexy as a boy, because she's a whore(soooorrrryyyyy Ikane!!!) and because she wants Kakashi to be head over heels in love with the guy Ikane. I'm sorry if he is the mary sue type.  
  
Why, you may ask, did she want to be a guy in this fic? BECAUSE I FORCED HER TO!!!I don't know how to do straight couple romance, and all my life in FF.net, I have only read yaoi! Read my bio. I don't like straight couples, and I try to make them all gay in the end! How very evil of me!!  
  
About my spelling and grammar, you see, my computer is in spanish language, so everything is in spanish, because my evil parents put it that way because either  
  
a)they're stupid,  
  
b)they only speak spanish,  
  
or c) all of the above.  
  
So I have to do all of my spell checking and grammar on my own poor self, and sometimes I may let a word slip or a grammar is used wrong that I don't notice.  
  
I'm not very good with computers(mainly the reason why I failed computer class in Middle School.) so I don't know how to change it back!  
  
I don't take your review as a flame and I don't really care because if you look at the first sentence in this whole story, I accept flames and I burn them just for fun!!  
  
I am a very sentimental person and also a phsyco, you can even ask my friends Blackfire*101, and Takune Lamorose, who are also writers in FF.net.  
  
I was extremely hyper when I wrote this so maybe that's the reason why I wrote this. If this is a poor excuse of a story...well...I hate myself for this.  
  
I don't write stories much, and I rather draw than write, but...writing is just something I like to do because it's the only thing that I have complete control over in my life, and f you wanna take that privilage away from me, then you are a very rude and messed up person.  
  
Thank you for reviewing me Kusuri, the next chapter will be much better. 


End file.
